Dangerous Symptoms
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: In which Regulus asked Sirius about another innocent things, but successful enough in making him shivered-again...


**Dangerous Symptoms**

* * *

><p><em><strong>FamilyHumor, T for implied incest and swearing, oneshot, and some grammar mistakes.**_

…_**since I feel lazy to type it longer, shall I put standard disclaimer here?**_

* * *

><p>"Can I ask you something, Sirius?"<p>

Regulus' curious tone turned on an alarm inside Sirius' mind. The older Black stared at the younger one cautiously, and Regulus raised his eyebrows amusedly when he saw Sirius' cautious expression. "Don't worry, I won't ask anything like fetishes again."

Sirius let out a relieved breath. "Sit down, then. Anywhere you want," he said casually, before took a sip of his drink. Was it a warm chocolate? Or something else? Regulus wanted to know about it so badly…

"What do you want to ask, Regulus?"

"…well… I think I've got a strange illness…"

Sirius frowned. "How come?"

"You see, whenever I stared at someone (not everyone, just one person) and he stared back at me, my heart," Regulus said calmly while pointing at his left chest, "always beats faster than usual. It feels like it's going to explode, or jumps out from my mouth out of the blue. And if that person speaks to me… it gets worse." This time, Regulus took a deep breath. "I can't breath properly, and my face feels like it's being burned. So hot, and I dislike it…"

When he looked at his brother, what he saw was Sirius' gawking face—a dumbfounded one, before his older brother burst out laughing and almost spilled his drink. Regulus gave him a disapproving frown; he didn't like it when Sirius laughed at him… He hated it so much! "Hey, don't laugh at me. I need your help and what you give is this… annoying laughter."

"O-oh, s-sorry. I don't mean to laugh at—_pfft_—you!"

"Sirius!"

"Okay, okay!" Sirius took a deep breath like what Regulus did before, and then grinned widely at his brother. "Do you want to know what's the name of that '_strange illness_' of yours?"

Regulus blinked in surprise. "Do you know its name?"

"Of course I do! James always shows those symptoms whenever he meets someone particularly at Hogwarts too," said Sirius before chuckled amusedly. "And you have to see it from my perspective everyday—"

"Can we return to the main topic now?"

"Er, okay. Sorry."

If only Sirius was keener, he would find a tint of annoyed—or jealous?—feeling on his brother's face.

"What's the name, then?" Regulus asked impatiently, which was very unusual to someone as stoic as him.

"That, my dear Brother," Sirius paused for a while to widened his grin, "is called '_falling in love_'."

Regulus frozen. Right on the place where he sat.

"So, who's the lucky girl, huh? Can I meet her once?"

After he broke free from the cold imaginary ice, Regulus shook his head. Sirius frowned. "Then is it a '_he_'?"

A nod.

But that wasn't enough to surprise Sirius. He had seen this trouble everyday at his dorm at Hogwarts—"Oh, I see. You fell in love with a boy, I can accept that. Don't worry—"

"But he isn't an ordinary guy." It was almost like a whisper. Sirius was lucky to have a pair of keen ears, or his animagus form was. "He isn't an ordinary wizard…"

"Is he a pureblood?"

Another nod.

"Branch of Black Family?"

Again, another nod.

Sirius sighed. "You're lucky. At least, Mom won't be angry at you."

"She will. She _definitely_ will be angry at me if she finds it out."

"Find what?"

"My crush's identity."

Sirius stood up to sit next to his brother. Regulus eyes widened when their foreheads touched each others, with Sirius closed his eyes and smiling calmly to relieve his brother's worry. "Ignore it. If she dares to hurt you, just remember that I'll be always here to support you."

"I _know_."

Sirius smiled happily and released his brother. "Do you mind to tell me who's him, then?"

A long pause. Something was creaking behind the closed door, but Sirius decided it's not as important as his brother's problem.

"…no."

"Tell me now."

Regulus put Sirius' hand on his left chest before replied with visible blush on his cheeks; "It's _**you**_, Sirius."

"Ah, yes—that's good. It's—_**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**_"

Sirius stared at his brother in shock when Bellatrix decided to interrupt that moment with her trademark laughter. Startled and alarmed by the familiar ill-omened laugh, Sirius released Regulus' hand so he could run after his dangerous cousin—

"STOP RIGHT THERE, DAMN BITCH!"

"AHAHAHA~! I AM A _WITCH_, DEAR SIRIUS! AND A LUCKY ONE, YOU KNOW!"

"AARGH! JUST STOP RIGHT THERE, WOULD YOU?!"

"REGULUS LOVES SIRIUS—DEAR REGGIE LOVES SIRI—"

"**SHUT UP**!"

**.**

While his brother was chasing after their noisy cousin, Regulus stared at Sirius' bed with hungry look on his eyes.

"I hope you won't mind if I sleep here tonight, Sirius."

_I hope you'll survive the night without getting anymore shocks from your own brother, Sirius._

**.**

**.**

**The end. **


End file.
